There are several deficiencies present in typical screw bits, two of which are keeping the screw engaged with the bit while setting the screw (avoiding cam out) and starting the screw into a surface (maintaining bit-screw alignment). In many situations it is difficult for a user to use both hands at the correct angle to avoid these deficiencies.
Prior devices have attempted to avoid these deficiencies by providing a hollow, cylindrical sleeve with a magnet to magnetically hold the screw and align the screw along the sleeve. These devices have several deficiencies, the first being that the screw is mostly hidden from view, making, precise positioning difficult and makes the determination of the depth of the screw difficult to ascertain. Further, as down force is applied to the screw, the screw typically shifts to one side of the sleeve and is driven at an undesired angle. These prior devices also do not alleviate the issue of cam out.
What is desired is a bit holder that avoids cam out and can maintain a screw in an aligned position.
Embodiments of the present application provide a system that addresses the above and other issues.